


There is No Fear Like the Setting Sun

by Akita_J



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akita_J/pseuds/Akita_J
Summary: Every Mafioso know that the Arcabeleno were not always babies. Some horrifying shit had to have happened to make them the way they are now. When Reborn went to train Tsunayoshi he was not expecting the boy to already have found a sun guardian. What Reborn is unaware of is that this sun guardian is the grandson of two arcabeleno.





	1. As the sun breaks in shadows

Reborn's POV:  
2 Years before the curse

When Renato Sinclair awoke he was cold. He was in what looked to be a medieval dungeon. The stone floor upon which he sat was damp with water and mildew. Renato was not sure how he got there or who had striped him of all his clothing, but he swore he would kill whoever locked him up. His eyes darted around the room looking for anyway to escape. He sighed. Whoever shackled him knew what they were doing. They somehow managed to block the use of his sun flames. Thankfully he could still use them internally to keep himself warm, but that was all the inhibitors allowed him to do. Renato tensed as the door creaked open letting in a stream of light.

"Seems like your awake", An older man with brown hair and hazel eyes said walking in.

"No thanks to you", Renato snarked back.

"Glad you have some fight left in you, muggle." The man stated with a lecherous grin, "This makes what I am going to do to you all the more satisfying."

Renato shivered and thought, "Damn it all. I'm supposed to be the greatest hitman in the world there is no way I am going to let you make me your toy!"

"You see I was unaware that there were any muggles in control of their soul flames. Especially those with the rare yellow aspect." The man said while he forcefully grabbed Renato's length.

Renato growled and kicked the man away from him.

The man smirked and wiped the blood off his face. "Do you know what men with the yellow aspect can do that no other man can do?"

Renato rolled his eyes and spit in the mans direction. Of course he knew what his sun flames allowed him to be capable of. 

"If you wanted me to give you cancer all you had to do was ask." Renato jabbed at the man.

"I would prefer if you didn't." The old man said calmly, "After all I have to be alive for when my heir is born."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit", Renato thought as his eyes darted around desperately to find some means of escape.

"You know what. Patraficus Totalis." The man said and Renato felt his muscles tense.

"Fuck", He thought, "I cannot move any of my limbs."

Renato felt the man forcefully spread his legs. Renato closed his eyes and imagined himself somewhere far away. Using all the techniques he had developed to avoid breaking by torture. He felt a sharp pain up his anus. "Not here, not here, not here." He heard the man whisper something in his ear as another shot of pain vibrated up his body. "Not here, not here, not here." Renato imagined himself back in his apartment drinking a good cup of espresso. A sharp pain shook his being. Sitting with Fon fighting over tea versus coffee. Pain. Shooting at target practice. Pain. Having trouble thinking. Pain. Renato felt a sigh of relief as he felt the man leave his body. He could move his limbs now, but he hurt too much to do so.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renato awoke sitting in a pool of his own blood. He felt a wash cloth touch his shoulder. Renato tried to move away only for a sharp pain to radiate throughout his body.

"Don't be scared of Dipsy." a strange elf like creature said. "Dipsy here to help young sir."

Renato stared at the strange looking creature for a second before scoffing. "I do not fear you."

The elf creature smiled at Renato, "Dipsy glad, Dipsy not startle young sir. Master told Dipsy to clean young sir then prepare dinner for him. Dipsy be right back with dinner."

Renato stared at the place the elf disappeared from and got an idea.

It was what Renato thought to be about a month when he had his second visit from his capture. He came in with another man who he was calling a healer. The healer walked up to Renato and he spit on him.

"So your the muggle murderer Lord Potter decided to procreate with." The healer said.

Renato growled.

"Still have some fight left do you?" His rapist this so called Lord drawled.

Renato tried to hold back a flinch.

"Your lucky you have a yellow aspect or Lord Potter would have never graced you with his presence." Healer said while approaching Renato. He then touched Renato's abdomen with what looked to be the tip of a glowing stick. "Congratulations Lord Potter. Your yellow did what only a yellow can do."

Renato stiffened. "Why?"

"The muggle asks why. Should I indulge him in the answers he seeks." Lord Potter said.

The healer smiled at Lord Potter and said, "You may as well. It is not like the muggle kind understand much anyway."

"Well you see, my wife is unable to have children and I require heirs to take over my line when I die." Lord Potter stated, "Yellow aspects make such good breeders."

Renato growled in response. He knew it was possible for sun flames to allow a man to bear children, but it was an unspoken rule in the Mafia not to act upon it unless the sun gave his or her permission. 

Lord Potter laughed at Renato's anger and slammed the door shut leaving Renato in darkness once more.

"Dipsy came with food for young sir." the elf said as she hesitantly approached.

Renato nodded to the elf in acknowledgement as she spoon fed him since his hands were bound by chains.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the months past by Renato worked on gaining the trust of the elf knowing she was his only means of escape. After a while he genuinely started liking the elf. It was nice to have some company in this dark dreary place. Renato was pretty sure Stockholm Syndrom must have kicked in, since he shouldn't trust the elf as much as he did. He learned that the elf was a slave to the Potter family. She had the same standing as him in the household. Renato felt sick to his stomach. He hated morning sickness. Renato has now been here for 9 months and he is expecting to give birth any day now. He trying not to show fear, but he knows most male suns do not survive giving birth. Lord Potter tried to convince him that this was punishment for killing people. Honestly Renato felt that raping someone is worse than killing Mafioso any day.

Suddenly Renato felt his stomach drop. It was time. Fuck! It was time. Dipsy went to get her master and healer. It was 24 hours later when Renato finally gave birth. He tried not to stare at the brown haired baby. He didn't want this. He never wanted a child. Renato tried not to put blame on the child as he continued to bleed. Hopefully his child will have a better childhood than he had ever had. He watched as the child was taken from him, and all he could do was sit while bleeding profusely.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Renato awoke he was in a hospital bed in the Sun ward of the Mafioso hospital.

"Glad to see your awake, Ren." Fon said, "You have been missing for about 10 months and then I find you bleeding to death in an alley way."

"Oh?" Renato blinks trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"You sure you do not want to work for the Triad with me?" Fon said seriously.

"Not interested." Renato said with a smirk, "Anybody take my place as top hitman yet?"

"No, but people are still competing for the title. I think now is the best time to create that new identity." Fon said.

"From today on I will be Reborn!" Renato said with a subtle smirk at his bad pun.


	2. A Cloud descends upon the Flowers

Fon's POV:

10 months after Reborn's kidnapping

Fon may not show it, but he is very worried about Renato's mysterious disappearance. Ren is the closest thing he has to a friend in this shadowy business. While he and Ren may never acknowledge each other as anything more than allies, they have an unspoken trust between the two of them. He knows that if Ren got offered a job that requires killing him Ren would be hesitant in taking it. The same thing would happen if Fon got offered such a job. Fon may not say it, but he would rather get killed himself than kill Ren.

Fon knows Ren can normally take care of himself, but he has this odd feeling that something is just not right about this situation. Fon knew Renato was planning to form a new identity for himself, as he is far to well known now. He wanted to become someone new before people started going after him for the bounty, but Ren told Fon that he would tell him when he started reinventing himself.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Fon heard a popping noise come from his kitchen. That is strange. Fon could have sworn he had not left anything on in the Kitchen. Quietly he sneaks away from his bedroom and stealthily enters the kitchen where he sees a child like figure cloaked in a bed sheet. The childlike being beckons him to follow. With a loud pop what Fon thinks to be a child disappears and reappears bellow his balcony. Fon chases after this mysterious being until he comes upon an abandoned alley way. The smell of fresh blood saturates the air even before entering the alley. He sees the hand of the mysterious being beckoning him further into the alley way. At this point Fon does not know why he is following this mysterious figure, but something seems compelling him to do so. Fon feels a sense of foreboding   
as he continues down the long narrow alley way. His eyes then land on a form slumped against the wall of the alley.

"Ren..." Fon says. "What happened to him?"

Fon stares down at Renato's nearly lifeless body. He had never seen Ren so pale before. Ren always seemed so larger than life, so seeing him in this position is very disconcerting. Fon's eyes narrowed at Renato's naked form. Are those bruises shaped like hands?

"Please help, young sir." The child like being cried, "Young sir told Dipsy that sir Fon would be able to help him! Dipsy will have to punish herself later for disobeying master's orders, but young sir is good friend to Dipsy and Dipsy must protect friend."

"Calm down", Fon told Dipsy, putting his hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry I'll make sure he gets help."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Dipsy cried out, "Dipsy must go now. Dipsy can't keep master waiting any longer."

She then popped out of existence. Fon pull Renato's lifeless form close not wanting to let go. Fearing that if he were to let go Ren would disappear like an illusion. Fon quickly dressed Renato in his shirt, since he knew he could not walk out of the alley way with Renato naked.  
As he walked to the closest hospital he was approached by the local police offering them a lift. Normally he would not trust the police to take him anywhere, but he needed to get there fast if Ren was going to make it. When they got there the doctors took one look at Ren and took him back. He was sitting waiting for information on Ren's condition for what felt like days, but in actuality it was probably closer to hours. Fon saw a doctor approach him.

"How is he?" Fon said trying his best to keep calm in this situation.

"He should wake up in a couple days. If he was brought in any later I doubt we could have saved him." The doctor said, "We are transferring him to the sun ward where he should be able to make a full physical recovery."

"What about mentally?" Fon asked dreading the answer he already knew.

"Your friend has been through a traumatic experience. Judging from his injuries he was most likely raped numerous times in the last couple months and anal tearing to such an extent suggests your friend has just given birth. And since you explained how long he was missing that quite possibly might be the case. The likelihood of a male sun surviving giving birth is one in every hundred. It is a good thing you got him here when he did"

Fon shivered. The doctor nodded to him than walked off. As much as he loved how mafia doctors do not sugar coat anything when it comes to their patients. He wished just this once he could have gotten the kid friendly version.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Reborn's POV:  
A couple months before the curse

It has been a year since the incident occurred and Reborn was still having nightmares about it. He has taken many jobs to get his mind off the situation, but nothing ever works. Every touch. Every feeling. They remind him of what that man did to him. He was starting to feel sorry for their cloud. Sometimes all it would take for him to lash out at Skull was a simple tap on the shoulder. Reborn started covering this up by beating on the cloud whenever he would make a mistake. He knows it's wrong, but he doesn't want to be known as the sullied sun.

No he will not let the others know. Reborn knew Fon was suspicious since he had found him in that alley way, but if he did figure it out, Fon did not voice his suspicions. He was grateful Fon did not bring it up, but he could still feel his subtle glances every time he beat on the cloud. Reborn wished things could go back to the way they were before. When he knew he was the strongest and no one would be able to beat him down. Many had tried and failed over the years, because let's face it the Mafia is not a friendly place to grow up in, but he was not ready. The idea of a forced pregnancy on a sun was almost unheard of in the mafia. He wished that G-d damned civilian would just go rot in Vendicare for raping a sun. Rape went against the rules the vindice set in place.

Today was a meeting day for the arcobelano. They were to divvy up the missions amongst themselves. 

"Are you sure you want to take that one, Reborn." Fon said cautiously looking at the mission Reborn just picked up.

"I'm sure." Reborn said in a cold voice, that held none of the confidence that it normally did when he went on a mission.

Skull went over to look at the mission Reborn had picked.

"I'll go with sempai!" Skull exclaimed wrapping an arm around Reborn. In an instant Skulls body was forced into the wall with Reborn's elbow at his throat.

"Do not touch me!" Reborn growled out. Reborn's eyes widened realizing how close he was to dislocating Skull's jaw and backed away. "I don't need you, Lackey!" Reborn then ran out of the meeting.

"I think you should go with him tomorrow." Fon told Skull, before trailing after Reborn.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skull's POV

Skull sits with his family and reminisces over what happened at the last meeting. He was glad he went by his stage name in the Mafia. He was sure his family would have been dragged in with him if he did not. He noticed his wife glaring at him. What did he forget this time? Every day he had to forget something!

"Harry!", His wife Violet Evans screamed out.

"What did I forget this time", Skull asked.

"Your bleeding." Violet said in an annoyed voice.

"Shit." Skull hissed. G-d damn it Reborn. Why couldn't he go easy on him just once! At this rate he is going to have to break Omerta and tell his family.

"Papa, Okay?" questioned his little Lily. Even his one year old was worried.

"Yes. Papa is okay." Skull said patting Lily on the head, "I am the immortal Skull-sama after all!"

Lily giggled as Petunia and Violet rolled their eyes at his antics. All was well in the Evans household.


	3. Ribbons drift like glass shards in the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late up date. It's the end of the semester and I have been working on my final projects. I cannot update as frequently until the semester ends and then I have a Maymester, so I won't be able to update on a regular basis until the beginning of June. Sorry for the inconvenience. I wish this chapter was a bit longer since I most likely won't be able to post again until summer break, but I currently don't have time to put out long chapters. So, I guess, you guys will have to deal with only half the content I was planning to put in this chapter. Again sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for supporting my story.

Reborn's POV:

Reborn was not excited about today's mission. For one he is stuck having to babysit the lackey and two the subject matter of the mission assigned makes him feel queasy. Not that Reborn would ever admit to anyone that he would not be able to handle it. He totally could. It's just the mission at hand reminds him of what happened. Not that he is going to let that influence his performance because if there is one thing Reborn does not allow himself that thing would be failure. If he couldn't handle something as simple as dismembering a human trafficking rig what use is he. They are so bellow him on the criminal totem pool.

So that is why Reborn is now sitting at a bar in women's clothing. He and Skull were bait. They were the perfect bait because their flames made it so that it took more alcohol to actually effect them. Where is that Lackey! He's late by a whole ten minutes. How does he expect to survive in the mafia world if he couldn't keep up with his own schedule? A second later a lady sat down next to him. She had silky violet hair with a yellow Ribbon in it. Wait... a... ribbon... It couldn't be...

"Skull?!" Reborn choked out surprised the lackey had such a convincing disguise. He was wearing a light pink floral afternoon dress with a pastel yellow overcoat.

"Did you really not recognize me, Sempai." Skull responded in a hushed tone, "You did say we would be wearing matching ribbons so the others could track us through the chips Verde put in them."

"You really think I couldn't recognize you with that annoying personality of yours?" Reborn said with a smirk.

Skull scowled, but did not call out Reborn for his blatant lie. For some reason Reborn looked even more menacing to Skull wearing a black lacy mini skirt with a white collared blouse than he ever did before. Skull then realized something must be stressing Reborn out more than usual, so Skull knows better than to push any of Reborn's buttons.

"So Rena", Skull said using Reborn's undercover name, "You waiting for anyone else before we get this party started."

"No Harriett (Skull's undercover name)," Reborn responded, "It is just the two of us."

"Good", Skull said and started a good bullshit conversation, "So how is your ass of a husband."

"Harriett!" Reborn responded twitching some, "Language! Also you should know not to talk about him. He is the worst influence possible on my son!"

Skull grinned glad Reborn is going along with his under cover conversation.

"You know if things ever get too much for you to handle, you could always take your son and live at my place for a while. I'm sure my husband, Viole would not mind." Skull said in character.

Then Reborn's character responded with, "I wouldn't want to impose."

"It wouldn't be imposing, Rena." said Skull in his most feminine voice, "I mean I'm sure my little Lily would love the company!"

"Yeah. I'm sure they will get married one day." Reborn currently acting as Rena drawled in a drunken voice.

Reborn and Skull continued their conversation as if they were just two ladies sitting at the bar completely unaware that they were being watched by their targets. They are both glad their targets don't see anything out of place going on with their conversation, but they are not going to push their luck by breaking into morose code. They were to continue acting drunk and wait for their targets to abduct them. There plan is to get abducted, get taken to the secret base, take out all of those involved in the trafficking, and release all the prisoners. The people they were after abduct only women, so Reborn could guess what kind of deeds they forced to do. He would not let that happen to anybody else.

"Hello, ladies." Said a man who was admittedly handsome much to Reborn's annoyance. Must be the sky flames the man was pouring through practically every pore in his body. Yes, if this man was not the leader of the operation Reborn would sell his gun and go into the teaching business.

"Hi", said a giggling Skull who practically threw himself on the target. If there is one thing the Lackey is good at that would be acting, not that Reborn would ever admit it to anybody. He was surprised enough that the Lackey was a competent actor.

Reborn took another shot.

"Ooo" the lackey squealed, "Look at you finally loosening up."

If they were not under cover Reborn would have shot the Lackey right then and there.

"So what are the lovely names of you two beautiful ladies?" The man asked oozing charisma.

"I'm Harriet an tis is ma good frien Rena." The cloud drawled pretending to be a giggly drunk.

"I couldn't help but over hear, but you're having some home problems. Right, miss Rena?" The man said.

"Yes", Reborn said looking anywhere but the man's face.

"I might be able to help with that." The man said in his faux kind voice. Reborn hated how skys were all so manipulative, especially those with the polarized flame time.

"Thank you." Reborn said with a fake smile.

"Here's to a better life." The man said passing drinks to each of them. Normally Reborn would not drink something that was obviously drugged, but it was the only way to get their location. Reborn put the drink up to his mouth.

"I didn't order this drink", Renato said to the bartender.

"Don't worry it has been paid for by the older gentleman in the back corner." Said the bartender.

Renato smirked. His looks can even make older men fall for him. Renato got up and joined the man at his table.

"I see you got the drink." The man said. "I hope it's to your liking."

"Yes", Renato responded to the obvious civilian, "it's perfect for someone of my refined tastes."

Renato took a sip of the drink and started feeling woozy.

'Shit', Renato thought, 'I've been drugged.'

"What did you do to me!" Renato growled out. Eye sight blurring.

Renato saw the man open his mouth but all he heard was "Rena, Rena, RENA!"

Reborn blinked to see his lackey looking at him in some concern. Reborn tapped his drugged drink against that of Skull's. Bottoms up. Both Skull and Reborn drank only to be consumed by blackness minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

Reborn's POV

When Reborn next awoke he was shackled to a line of people. He didn't think many people came to yet. Even though it was too dark to have any sort of visual perception, the lack of screaming and crying said a lot about the people surrounding him. Reborn shivered. He was thankful to be still wearing clothes, but this whole situation reminded him too much of what he wished to forget. He could feel the woman behind him start to awaken followed by a long string of curses. If that didn't wake everyone else up he didn't know what else would.

The girl in front of him jolted awake. And yes he called her a girl, because she was to small to be anything but a small child. Reborn could tell that they were all packed into the back of some truck. The truck smelled of dried sweat and other bodily fluids that he could list off easily, but he wouldn't want to traumatize the minds of the dear civilians that surrounded him. He could tell the truck had not been cleaned after it's multiple uses from the smell alone. Not to mention the dried blood chipping from the wall to his left.

"Stop that!" the woman behind him commanded.

Reborn immediately froze his investigation of the truck to realize he must have been mindlessly picking at the already chipping blood on the truck wall.

"Scratching at the wall will not get us out of here." the woman, "All it will do is get the DNA evidence of all the women raped and tortured here in the past under your finger nails."

Renato was laid out across the floor in dungeon. It was five months since Renato learned he was pregnant. It was two months since the healer gave his rapist the go ahead to start f*ing him again, but this was the first time his wife decided to join in. She looked at him with an expression of guilt and pity as she held down his immobilized wrists. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry' but did nothing to stop her husband from ravishing him.

Reborn broke out of his flash back to the sounds of the screaming women surrounding him.

"Did you have to say that?" Reborn inquired, while rubbing his aching temples from all the screaming.

" Of course." She said, " Everyone needs to be aware of the conditions of this place. Everyone is expecting some knight in shining armor to come save them from this situation. Well I'm not going to sit on my ass and wait for some hero to save me when I have the power to fight it"

That woman's voice. Reborn was sure he heard it somewhere before...

"Violet de Fiana." Reborn stated.

"It's Evens now actually." Violet stated.

Ah... so that's why she disappeared so suddenly. She must have started a family.

"So how did the infamous Violet de Fiana; sorry I mean Evens; get kidnapped by some second rate criminals?" Reborn taunted.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Ren. But then again this isn't the first time you disappeared from the face of existence." She said, "Last I checked you were missing and Fon was scrambling around for answers."

Reborn flinched.

"What no witty come backs? You've changed, Ren..." She said with slight worry in her voice.

"So do your restraints have inhibitors on them?" Reborn asked.

She nodded.

"I don't have inhibitors on mine." The little girl in front of Reborn said quietly.

"You're active?" Reborn asked.

"Yes." The little girl said while light up her hands to break her shackles.

"You think you could do that for all of us" spoke a woman in the back.

"You don't seem that surprised at a little girl igniting in flames." Reborn commented dryly as the girl released everybody's restraints.

"I'll allow the shock sink in after we escape. I mean what sort of police officer would I be if I didn't put your safety before my own." said the woman in the back right corner of the truck.

Reborn scrunched up his nose in disgust. Of course she's a cop. Reborn reached up to touch the ribbon. Reborn's eyes widened. It's gone. My little yellow ribbon's gone. Shit.

Skull's POV

When Skull came to he realized that he and about 100 women were in giant warehouse somewhere. They were all shackled into separate rows of ten. Skull looked around the warehouse. There was a lot of machinery, which made the warehouse seem as if this was not the only operation being dealt here. Now the main question is where's Reborn? Men with guns walked between the lines women as if daring someone to cause a commotion.

Skull listened for any information he could get but the goons weren't talking just giving out menacing glares every so often.

"The sun's are in transit." one of the goons announced.

'suns...' Skull thought 'Oh no... Reborn just loves his chaos. Skull heard a wall disintegrate and everything turned into chaos as a sea of bullets hit the goons as Fon and Colonello came barging in.

"Took you long enough!" I yelled just to be hit on the head by Colonello as Fon released everyone.

"Skull, where's Reborn?" Fon questioned. "He wasn't where we found his tracker."

"I don't know. One of the goons said something about the suns being in transit." Skull said.

"Skull, Colonello take the civilians out of here." Fon said calmly but practically seething storm flames. With that Skull and Colonello led the civilians out not wanting to get involved with a raging storm.


End file.
